Le sabre scellé
by Lisen-chan
Summary: il voulait leur montrer à quel point il avait pu changer et quoi de mieux pour ça que de partir, seul, pour cette aventure ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il était là… lui?
1. prologue

**_Le Sabre Scellé_**

_Disclamer_ : rien à moi, comme toujours, seul Oda est habilité à se faire des pépètes avec OP.

_Synopsie_ : il voulait leur montrer à quel point il avait pu changer et quoi de mieux pour ça que de partir, seul, pour cette aventure ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il était là… lui?

_Paring_ : Usopp&Zoro, friendship

_Rating_ : K / K+ pourra peut-être varier au cours de l'histoire

_b__labla d__e__ l'auteure_ : j'avais envie d'écrire à nouveau sur Usopp, depuis le temps ^^ et pour une fois, pas de yaoi prévu, juste une aventure avec l'un de ses nakamas, juste un homme peu sûr de lui qui veux montrer aux autres que lui aussi, il fait partie de l'équipe. j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Il existe beaucoup d'îles sur GrandLine, beaucoup d'îles étranges surtout. Des îles sur lesquelles pleuvent des éclairs, qui sont à moitié composée de feu à moitié de glace, qui abritent des pantins vivants…

Bref, de tout principalement et du n'importe quoi en général.

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y cette île. On dit d'elle qu'elle est la gardienne.

Oui mais la gardienne de quoi ?

Et bien, d'un pouvoir incommensurable. Si puissant qu'il a été retiré des yeux et de la mémoire des hommes. Si destructeur qu'il a été confié à la Terre.

Cette île porte un nom secret, un nom de gardienne.

Bienvenue sur Gaïa.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ils avaient débarqués depuis une semaine déjà. Une semaine que la rousse ne décolérait pas. En effet, à leur arrivée, elle s'était immédiatement renseigné pour savoir en combien de temps leur nouvel Log Pose à trois aiguilles allait être rechargé et la réponse ne lui avait pas plut du tout.

Trois semaines.

Trois semaines à attendre, coincé sur cette île.

Du coup, elle avait cédé aux suppliques des garçons et avait accepté qu'ils louent des chambres à l'auberge la moins chère. Pas une chambre chacun, non plus, la générosité de la jeune femme n'allait pas jusque là, mais deux chambres pour eux tous et une pour elles deux.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient obligés de faire deux groupes et se repartirent dans ses deux chambres, ils avaient appréciés le fait de dormir dans des vrais lits plutôt que dans les casiers suspendus du Sunny.

Mais au bout de deux jours, un brun aux cheveux longs avait commencé à s'ennuyer de ne rien faire alors il avait été écumer les librairies à la recherche de livres sur la mécanique pour combler ses lacunes dans ce domaine.

Et c'est en cherchant qu'il tomba sur cette toute petite échoppe cachée au fond de cette étroite ruelle.

Et même si l'aspect extérieur n'était pas engageant, il avait pris son nouveau courage à deux mains et avait poussé la porte qui avait tintée d'un son clair de clochette, annonçant ainsi son entrée.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Il avait dégluti mais avait finalement osé pousser cette porte en bois vermoulu et branlant. Le tintement de la cloche le fit tressaillir par son timbre clair mais il tenta de ne rien en montrer, il était le grand Usopp, fier membre d'équipage au chapeau de paille tout de même.

Il avait fait un pas avant de s'arrêter le nez en l'air, dérouté par les rayonnages serrés qui rétrécissaient encore plus cet espace qui semblait étroit. Des étagères qui montaient haut vers le plafond, des livres par centaines pressés les uns contre les autres et aucunes indications de classement.

Un petit raclement de gorge le fit cette fois sursauter violemment et il posa une main sur sa poitrine en un geste vain pour calmer la cavalcade effrénée de son cœur tout en posant les yeux sur l'étrange petit vieux qui était à présent à ses cotés.

Par où était-il arrivé ?

Et comment avait-il fait pour ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il avait une canne à la main ?

« Vous cherchez un ouvrage en particulier, jeune homme ? »

Sa voix était rauque comme s'il s'en servait peu. Petit, chauve, barbu, vouté, le vieillard type qui passait inaperçu et qu'on oubliait sitôt hors de vue.

« Pas vraiment… sur la mécanique en générale, je suis inventeur. »

« Inventeur ? Mécanique ? … » Le vieil homme le regarda un moment en silence de ses yeux étrangement bleutés et voilés de blanc. Il devait être presque aveuglé par cette cataracte importante et pourtant son regard semblait le transpercer, voir au-travers de lui et sonder son âme. « Je n'ai aucuns ouvrages parlant de fabrication d'armes. Allez-vous-en ! »

Usopp ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun mot ne put en sortir. Que cherchait-il-en réellement ? Voulait-il vraiment améliorer ses connaissances en mécaniques ? Et pourquoi donc, Franky se débrouillait comme quinze dans ce domaine là, lui il apportait ses idées de structures et les plans d'architectures. Il n'était pas un fabriquant d'armes. Que faisait-il alors à visiter toutes les librairies de cette ile ?

« Jeune homme ? »

« Hein ? Ah pardon… je… réfléchissais… excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé. »

Il s'inclina et allait prendre congé quand le vieillard l'interpella.

« Que veux-tu prouver exactement, jeune homme ? Et à qui ? »

Usopp resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à la question comme à la réponse, la poignée de la porte rouillée toujours dans la paume de sa main. Tout cela était trop étrange pour lui, alors pourquoi était-il encore là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais aussi étrange que semblait cet endroit, aussi étrange que semblait son habitant, les questions posées résonnaient douloureusement en lui.

« Probablement… prouver mon importance au sein du groupe… leur montrer ma force, cette nouvelle force obtenue après deux ans en enfer… montrer que je suis moi aussi indispensable à cet équipage… c'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Aucun désir n'est ridicule quand il est sincère. Ferme cette porte et suis-moi, j'ai ce qu'il te faut je crois. »

Usopp se retourna et lâcha la poignée rouillée. Le vieil homme se déplaçait en silence parmi les hautes étagères branlantes et surchargées, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la petite boutique.

Après une brève hésitation, il lui emboita le pas. Que risquait-il après tout ?

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteure (bis) : cette histoire sera une fic à chapitres, comme 'Une affaire de famille'. Par contre, j'aimerais essayer de travailler sur un rythme différent pour cette histoire-ci et du coup j'annonce tout de suite que la parution sera moins rapide : au lieu de deux chapitres par semaine, j'en publierais un tous les quinze jours en fonction de l'avancement de l'histoire.  
_

_je remercie celles et ceux qui accepteront de suivre Usopp et Zoro dans cette aventure et leur dit donc à bientôt._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : rien à moi, comme toujours, seul Oda est habilité à se faire des pépètes avec OP._

_Synopsie : il voulait leur montrer à quel point il avait pu changer et quoi de mieux pour ça que de partir, seul, pour cette aventure ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il était là… lui?_

_Paring : Usopp&Zoro, friendship_

_Rating : K / K+._

_Blabla de l'auteure : le prologue vous a plut ? Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Dans ce cas là, je vous laisse lire ^^. _

_Je précise aussi que je place cette histoire par rapport à l'anime et pas au manga. L'histoire se déroule après l'ile des hommes poissons mais avant Punk Hazard, juste après l'arc avec Lily Enstomach et avant le film Z. Donc, risque de léger spoils, surtout vers la fin, mais rien de bien méchant ^^._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : l'étrange petit vieux et sa boutique**

Usopp avança à la suite du vieil homme mais au bout d'une vingtaine de pas, il s'arrêta, surprit, et regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. De dehors la boutique lui avait semblé petite, voir minuscule, coincée au fin de cette ruelle étroite. Il n'aurait pas pu faire autant de pas sans être déjà arrivé au bout de la bâtisse et pourtant il voyait le vieillard continuer à avancer dans l'allée, entouré de ces livres qui montait jusqu'au plafond.

Pris d'un doute, il fit demi-tour et ressortit dans la ruelle pour observer la boutique, les yeux ronds. Non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était impossible et pourtant… La bâtisse ne pouvait pas être aussi profonde. Ni aussi haute d'ailleurs, mais ça il venait juste de le remarquer. Il retourna à l'intérieur, plus abasourdi que jamais et trotta pour rattraper le vieil homme.

« Hey ! Jiji-San ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Le petit vieux s'arrêta dans une rotonde où se trouvaient deux fauteuils aux hauts dossiers moelleux à souhait et des guéridons qui croulaient sous les livres qui s'y entassaient. Il tourna à demi la tête vers son invité, un fin sourire sur le visage.

« Je sais ce que tu dois penser en ce moment, on me l'a dit souvent par le passé…

- Quoi ? Que c'était plus petit à l'extérieur ? »

L'ancien le regarda, un air de profonde surprise sur son visage ridé avant de sourire à nouveau et d'hocher la tête.

« Quoi ? J'ai dis une bêtise ?

- Non jeune homme, pas du tout. Absolument pas. C'est juste… que d'habitude on me dit que c'est plus grand à l'intérieur… Ce qui au final revient au même. Enfin, bref ! Assied-toi, veux-tu ? »

Le vieillard posa sur un guéridon miraculeusement libres des tasses et une théière en argent qui fumait encore et fit le service en silence avant de se laisser lui aussi tomber sur un fauteuil avec un soupire de bien-être. Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée du thé chaud et d'en apprécier les saveurs sur son palais avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

« Tu as dis vouloir prouver ton importance et ta force…

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Penses-tu que ton équipage ne t'estime pas à ta juste valeur ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça… c'est plutôt que j'ai beaucoup changé durant la période où on a été séparés et je n'ai pas encore l'occasion de leur montrer ce que je vaux maintenant.

- Ce sont des valeurs intéressantes… Je me demande juste, pourquoi celles-ci ? Quand on parle de prouver quelque chose, les réponses les plus fréquentes sont : prouver son courage, prouver son amour ou prouver qu'on existe tout simplement… Alors, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à prouver ton _importance_ ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai fait des efforts pour être à leurs niveaux, j'ai probablement peur qu'ils ne me considèrent que comme le trouillard chétif que j'étais. Je suis débrouillard, malin, inventif mais je crains qu'ils en viennent à penser que je ne vaux rien sans l'aide de leur prodigieuse force brute.

- Tu connais cette fable, celle du Lion et du Rat ?

- Oui mais… ah, je vois… très bon exemple en effet.

- Tu manque de confiance en toi, jeune homme… Une épreuve, ça te dis ? »

Usopp regarda le vieil homme un moment, intrigué. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il nulle méfiance face à cet homme ? Il pourrait être n'importe qui. Il pourrait en avoir après sa bourse. Après sa vie. Et pourtant, il restait là, à discuter devant une tasse de thé.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? Juste un vieil homme, rien de plus.

- Un vieil homme qui a une boutique qui est plus grande à l'intérieure quàa l'extérieure ? Avouez que ça a de quoi surprendre, Jiji-San. »

Le vieillard rigola franchement, un rire cassé, un rire qui semblait n'avoir pas servi depuis longtemps.

« Tu es perspicace et tu n'as pas ta langue ta poche, jeune homme. J'aime les gens comme toi, qui sont vif d'esprit. Quel est ton nom ?

- Et le votre ?

- J'en ai porté un bien grand nombre et ne pense plus mériter le dernier… continue donc de m'appeler Jiji, ça ira très bien.

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange, vous savez ?… Je m'appelle Usopp, sniper, canonnier et inventeur de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy.

- Oh ? Vraiment… tu es aux cotés d'un garçon prometteur. Tu as choisi un bon capitaine… alors cette épreuve, ça te tente ou pas ? »

Usopp prit le temps de réfléchir en trempant ses lèvres dans le breuvage se trouvant dans sa tasse. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'étrange saveur de ce thé mais rien ici ne semblait tout à fait normal ceci dit.

« Et c'est quoi cette épreuve ?

- Je savais que tu serais intéressé, attend une seconde… »

Le vieux se leva péniblement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers une des étagères lourdes de livres et en attrapa un sans un instant d'hésitation. Le livre dans une main, sa canne dans l'autre, il revient vers Usopp et lui déposa le manuscrit sur les genoux.

« Il existe une légende, une très très vieille légende… Enfin, c'est le principe même des légendes que d'être vieilles… passons ! Je disais donc qu'il y a une très ancienne légende qui parle d'un pouvoir, d'un grand pouvoir…

- Et ?

- Ne penses-tu pas que prouver que cette légende soit vraie te permettrais de prouver ta valeur aux yeux de tes nakamas ? »

Usopp baissa les yeux sur la couverture de vieux cuir craquelé et hocha la tête.

« Si… Vous avez raison, ce serai un bon moyen. Et je suppose que la légende est racontée dans ce vieux bouquin.

- Exactement jeune homme. Je te le confie, prends-en soin il est vraiment très ancien lui aussi. »

L'ancien se leva de son fauteuil, un sourire fatigué sur son visage et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Après un instant de flottement Usopp se leva et lui emboita le pas, apparemment la discussion était finie. Ils remontèrent l'allée sans échanger un mot, le silence seulement troublé par le bruit sourd de la canne heurtant le sol. Dans sa tête, Usopp se posait milles questions mais aucune réponse ne venait le soulager de toutes ses pensées bruyantes et chaotiques.

Une fois sur le palier, il se retourna néanmoins pour poser une dernière question.

« Ce thé… il n'était pas d'ici, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le sourire du vieil homme s'agrandit encore un peu plus, comme la nostalgie qu'on pouvait voir dans le fond de ses yeux, comme si l'un ne pouvait aller sans l'autre.

« Tu es un jeune homme vraiment très vif d'esprit… dommage que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontré avant… mais trêve de regrets ! J'en ai déjà bien suffisamment qui me tienne compagnie. Pour répondre à ta question, non, ce thé n'est pas d'ici. Il vient de loin, très loin... tout comme moi. Adieu jeune homme.

- Adieu ? Comment ça ad… »

La porte s'était refermée sur le vieil homme. Intrigué, Usopp tourna de nouveau la poignée mais quand elle s'ouvrit, il n'y avait derrière qu'une boutique vide abandonnée et poussiéreuse. Plus aucunes traces des rangées de livres qui n'en finissaient plus ni du vieillard qui semblait hors du temps. Juste une vieille boutique abandonnée depuis longtemps.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Légèrement effrayé tout de même par tant de bizarreries, il quitta à pas pressés la ruelle qui s'était assombrie avec la nuit qui tombait et retourna à l'hôtel, il avait de la lecture qui l'attendait.

Une fois dans le calme relatif de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Luffy et Zoro, les quatre autres se partageant la deuxième, il se jeta sur son lit avec la ferme intention d'entamer sa lecture. Mais c'était sans compter son capitaine goulu qui se jeta sur lui pour le déloger de son lit et l'emmener au buffet pour le diner.

Sa lecture attendra qu'il se soit restauré, de toute manière Luffy ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il abandonna à regret son ouvrage et sortit en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil, pensant à cet étrange vieillard qui semblait être seul depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteure (bis) : Il y a dans ce chapitre, une guest-star, une GROSSE référence à une série que j'adore. Vous voyez de qui je parle ?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclamer_ : rien à moi, comme toujours, seul Oda est habilité à se faire des pépètes avec OP.

_Synopsie_ : il voulait leur montrer à quel point il avait pu changer et quoi de mieux pour ça que de partir, seul, pour cette aventure ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il était là… lui?

_Paring_ : Usopp&Zoro, friendship

_Rating_ : K / K+.

_Blabla de l'auteure_ : pour ceux/celles qui n'auraient reconnu la guest-star en la personne de Jiji-San, on l'appelle aussi _the Doctor, Doctor Who _en compagnie de sa fidèle TARDIS transformée en bibliothèque pour l'occasion. Je l'ai vieilli car parfois je l'imagine, à la fin de sa très longue vie, seul car retiré du monde habité par les souvenirs de ceux qui l'ont accompagné, de ceux qu'il a perdu et des regrets innombrables qu'il traine avec lui.

_blabla de l'auteure (bis)_ : je tente doucement à ma façon d'envahir le fandom avec Usopp et maintenant j'ai une alliée précieuse à mes cotés : Nathdawn, grande prêtresse du ZoSan, m'a écrit un Usopp&Kaku de toute beauté. Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, je vous conseil vivement d'aller faire un tour sur sa fic :/9713177/1/Nez-pour-nez-dent-pour-dent.

Enfin bon, voici la suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Il était une fois, Gaïa**

Usopp était bien présent physiquement au milieu de ses nakamas mais en esprit, il était ailleurs, dans une boutique impossible en compagnie d'un vieillard qui semblait porter le poids de l'humanité sur ces épaules parmi ses innombrables ouvrages.

Son absence fut d'ailleurs remarqué à différents niveaux par ces amis, allant de la simple 't'as pas faim Usopp ? alors je prends ta part' de Luffy à un regard appuyé et curieux de Robin. À la fin du repas, la brune prit à part le brun, l'entrainant avec elle pour une petite balade digestive.

« Tu ne semblait pas avec nous ce soir, Usopp-Kun.

- Ah ?... oui, c'est possible…

- Tu veux en parler ? »

Usopp continua à marcher pendant un petit moment en silence, rassemblant ses pensées car plus il repensait à ce qui s'était passé, plus il lui semblait qu'il avait rêvé tout ça et seule la présence d'un livre dans une chambre d'hôtel lui rappelait que c'était réel.

Un soupir, puis il se lança.

« J'ai rencontré un vieil homme curieux cette après-midi, vraiment très vieux et vraiment très étrange… »

Il lui raconta tout et elle écouta en silence, seul le ralentissement de ses pas montrait qu'elle ne restait pas insensible au récit de son ami. Quand il termina, ils s'étaient arrêtés et Robin avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Robin ?

- Désolée Usopp-Kun, j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions.

- Si mon récit t'as ennuyé à ce point c'est que je suis devenu un bien piètre conteur alors. »

Ils se remirent à marcher à pas lents, après tout, ils n'étaient pas pressés.

« Ce n'est pas ça, bien au contraire, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais rencontré… On le croyait mort depuis longtemps.

- Tu sais qui est ce vieux ?

- Oui, il était connu sous bien des noms, le dernier étant Le Docteur.

- Le Docteur ? Il soignait les gens ?

- Pas directement non, il sauvait les mondes, les univers… c'était un Seigneur du temps… le dernier Seigneur du temps.

- Le dernier?... Je comprends mieux d'où venait toute cette tristesse que j'ai sentie en lui. Merci Robin. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôtel et Usopp prit congé de la jeune femme qui resta encore un long moment dehors, à regarder les étoiles. De son coté, Usopp était remonté en vitesse dans sa chambre et se dirigea directement vers son lit sur lequel reposait encore le vieux livre.

Sa couverture en cuir craquelé, presque noire à cause du temps passé, les bords des feuilles jaunies… Le livre semblait l'appeler, l'inciter à l'ouvrir, à venir découvrir ce qu'il renfermait. Luffy avait été dans la chambre voisine pour jouer avec Chopper, Franky et Brook, Zoro faisait une sieste dans la salle à manger du bar, il devait y être encore, ce qui faisait que le jeune métis était au calme alors il en profita pour céder à la tentation qu'exerçait le livre sur lui et l'ouvrit.

Il passa une main légère sur la couverture et tourna la première page. Une écriture calligraphiée à la main, l'encre qui était plus grise que noire, pâlie par le temps. Au premier coup d'œil, il avait semblé à Usopp que le livre était écrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas avant de s'apercevoir que si, il pouvait lire les mots, les phrases sans trop de soucis même si parfois la formulation était bizarre, surement dû au langage d'époque.

_Il était une fois, Gaïa…_

_Gaïa n'est pas une personne, _

_Gaïa est pourtant vivante…_

_Elle est la gardienne. _

_Depuis le début des âges, _

_Gaïa veille sur le plus grand pouvoir que les hommes désirent._

_En son sein, _

_elle le garde caché aux yeux de ceux qui sont emplis de cupidité, d'avarice, de désir de pouvoir et de puissance._

_En son sein, _

_elle le garde protégé, en attendant la venue de celui qui sera s'en servir pour ne pas faire le mal._

_Gaïa, fille de la Terre, attend, _

_patiente et ce depuis des millénaires._

« UUUUUSOOOOOPPPP ! »

Le sniper fut interrompu dans sa lecture par le poids de son capitaine qui venait de se jeter sur son dos, éjectant par la même occasion tout l'air des poumons du jeune brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? Déjà pendant le repas t'as pas décroché un mot… t'es malade ?

- Mais non Luffy, je suis pas malade. J'ai juste acheté un livre cette après-midi et je voulais le lire tranquillement, c'est tout.

Luffy jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule du canonnier, laissant ses yeux parcourir rapidement la page ouverte devant lui.

« C'est nul comme bouquin, c'est même pas écrit dans notre langue.

- Bien sûr que si ! Comment j'arriverais à le lire sinon ?

- Aucune idée mais moi, je peux pas le lire ton livre. »

Le capitaine hyperactif se désintéressa de l'ouvrage puisque qu'il ne lui était d'aucune utilité pour se divertir et alla plutôt s'allonger aux cotés du sniper qui se décala pour lui faire une place. Curieux de le voir si calme, Usopp repoussa un peu le livre et tourna la tête vers son ami.

« Luffy ?

- Humm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne dis plus rien…

- Je réfléchis...

- Eh ben, fais le pas trop fort. la dernière fois, Chopper à cru que tu étais mort.

- Shishishi, c'était marrant... Dis Usopp… tu ne pense à partir encore une fois ? Parce que là, je ne le supporterais pas si tu nous refais ce coup là !

- Partir ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'en aille ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ?

- La dernière fois, tu étais comme ça aussi… silencieux, te mêlant moins souvent à nous, t'isolant… c'est pour ça que j'ai cru que tu voulais quitter l'équipage encore une fois.»

Usopp resta la bouche ouverte un instant devant son ami qui visiblement sous air de niais inattentif avait parfaitement sentit son mal-être. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. Avec un sourire, il donna un petit coup sur la tête en caoutchouc qui était près de lui.

« Crétin ! Jamais plus je ne partirais. À moins que ce soit un ordre du capitaine, je resterais un membre de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Luffy se frotta la tête, une larme aux coins des yeux avant de sourire à son ami.

« Shishishi ! C'est cool alors ! »

Luffy déserta le lit d'Usopp pour le sien et s'y allongea, bras croisés derrière la tête et le chapeau sur ses yeux, prêt à dormir. Le canonnier quand à lui décida de retourner un peu à sa lecture qui n'avait pas beaucoup avancé du coup. Reprenant le livre, il tourna la page pour connaitre la suite de cette légende.

_Celui qui sera digne du Pouvoir pourra l'utiliser mais avant cela,_

_Il doit d'abord arriver jusqu'à Gaïa._

_Gaïa n'est pas une personne mais elle vit. _

_Elle est fille de la Terre. _

_A l'éclat de la lune pleine, _

_Elle révèle le chemin à celui qui sait voir._

_Arpentant ce chemin, _

_Le pèlerin en quête du pouvoir de Gaïa devra passer les épreuves qui l'attendent sur son chemin._

_Des épreuves pour tester la pureté de ses intentions et son cœur._

_Ses épreuves sont aux nombres …_

Il allait tourner la page, désireux dans savoir plus quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Tournant légèrement la tête, il aperçut Zoro qui venait d'entrer.

« Sympa de m'avoir réveillé…

- Sans façon, je tiens à ma vie moi. T'as qu'a te plaindre auprès de Luffy, il voulait qu'on te laisse te 'reposer' »

Usopp avait fait les guillemets avec ses doigts, insistant sur le mot reposer avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Le Cook a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Je devrais peut-être te répondre de la même manière qu'à lui.

- Pas moyen ! Je suis de taille face à ta force brute.

- C'est pas faux… Tu lis quoi ?

- Il vous prend quoi ce soir ? Tout le monde s'intéresse aux bouquins d'un coup ?

- Gaïa ?... ça me dis quelque chose ce nom là… je crois que le vieux au bar tout à l'heure m'en a parlé. Une légende du coin apparemment.

- Un vieux ? Tout petit, chauve, barbu et avec une canne ?

- Heu… ouais, peut-être bien… tu le connais ?

- Pas exactement… mais tu arrive à lire ce livre, toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai appris à lire ! »

Zoro déposa ses sabres sur son lit et s'allongea tout en grommelant après un 'idiot de sniper qui trainait trop avec un citron jaune'.

Usopp resta un moment à le fixer en silence dans la chambre remplit des seuls ronflements des deux hommes avant de se décider d'éclaircir tout ça demain. Il referma le livre et le posa sous son oreiller avant d'éteindre la lumière et de rejoindre ses nakamas au pays des songes.

* * *

_blabla de l'auteure : Le mystère s'épaissit, Usopp arrivera-t-il à finir de lire son nouveau livre ? XD  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclamer_ : rien à moi, comme toujours, seul Oda est habilité à se faire des pépètes avec OP.

_Synopsie_ : il voulait leur montrer à quel point il avait pu changer et quoi de mieux pour ça que de partir, seul, pour cette aventure ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il était là… lui?

_Paring_ : Usopp&Zoro, friendship

_Rating_ : K / K+.

_Blabla de l'auteure_ : voici le troisième chapitre, l'aventure s'amorce, le départ s'approche.

Je pense terminer cette fic en une dizaine de chapitres environ, peut-être un peu plus mais surement pas moins, alors j'éspère que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La fin du livre.**

Le lendemain matin, le sniper fut tiré du lit par Franky qui avait besoin de son aide pour concrétiser une idée qu'il avait eu la nuit même. Prit dans le mouvement, Usopp aida de bon cœur son ami en faisant les plans pour la nouvelle 'Super Arme' sortie tout droit de leurs deux cerveaux en ébullition et qui viendrait agrandir l'arsenal du Sunny.

Le vieux livre fut oublié sous l'oreiller et y resta durant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir Usopp se jette sur son lit un peu plus violemment que d'habitude et sente sous son crâne un petit rectangle dur.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je n'ai pas fini la lecture du livre que cet étrange petit vieux m'a donné. J'avais pourtant hâte d'en savoir plus alors pourquoi l'ais-je si facilement oublié ?_

Il s'installa confortablement et de nouveau il eu cette impression de tenir entre ses mains un objet bien plus vieux qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il tourna les pages lentement, relisant les mots avec leur calligraphie si particulière, pour retrouver l'endroit où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois car il n'avait pas osé à ce moment là corner une page pour la marquer. Il le retrouva enfin et s'apprêta à reprendre sa lecture quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Zoro qui parut décontenancé d'être là.

« Zoro ? Tu t'ai encore perdu ? Tu voulais aller où ?

- C'est étrange…

- Quoi donc ?

- C'est là où je voulais aller…

- Tu veux dire… que tu ne t'ai perdu pour une fois ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai une drôle d'impression… Ça ne me plait pas.

- C'est le fait d'avoir réussit à trouver ton chemin du premier coup qui te mets à l'envers, ça passera.

- Serais-tu en train de te foutre de ma gueule, Long-nez ? »

Usopp leva les mains en signe de reddition tout en souriant un peu.

« Pas la peine de le prendre mal, c'est normal de se charrier de temps en temps entre nakama. Ça prouve que l'on estime l'autre.

- Drôle façon que de le prouver.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais avec Sanji, non ?

- Tch… Tu lis quoi ?

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

- Pourquoi t'as l'air surprit ? Il me semble d'avoir déjà dis que je savais lire. »

Le ton était sec, le sabreur se tenait raide et Usopp sut qu'il avait vexé son ami. Avec Luffy, il avait été le premier à l'accepter parmi l'équipage et ce malgré sa faiblesse évidente à ce moment là. Jamais un reproche, même quand il avait quitté sa maison et s'était élevé contre son capitaine et sa décision d'abandonné le Vogue Merry.

Et le brun savait que sous son air froid et bourru, Zoro était quelqu'un de sensible qui aimait autant que lui ses nakama. Mais pour le voir, il fallait creuser profond, encore plus après cette ellipse de deux ans d'où il était revenu abimé et encore plus taciturne. Lui, déjà avare de ses mots auparavant, en disait encore moins maintenant. Il leur avait seulement dit qu'il avait passé ces deux ans à se former auprès de Mihawk, fait déjà suffisamment étrange en soi mais il avait refusé d'en dire plus.

Il lâcha un petit soupire et se décala dans son lit, invitant son ami à le rejoindre d'une tape sur le matelas. Au vu du regard que lui lança l'épéiste, Usopp leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je lis non ? Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est de lire avec moi. Assied-toi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus tout de même. »

Zoro grogna, mécontent de s'être un instant trompé sur les intentions de son camarade. Usopp avait été le deuxième à rejoindre l'équipage, il était celui qu'il connaissait le mieux. Et il n'était absolument pas un garçon torve ou retord. C'était même le contraire et il pensait souvent que sa trop grande faiblesse était d'avoir un cœur trop bon. Mais c'était aussi sa plus grande qualité.

Avec un petit soupir, Zoro posa ses sabres sur son propre lit avant de s'assoir aux cotés du sniper qui rouvrit le livre à la première page pour que l'épéiste puisse lire lui aussi. Ils déchiffrèrent les phrases en silence durant un instant avant que Zoro ne fasse une remarque.

« C'est normal que les mots changent ?

- Hein ?

- Là… au début, les mots étaient écris dans une langue que je ne pouvais pas lire et l'instant d'après, ils changent… c'est très rapide mais il y a clairement un changement.

- J'avais eu cette impression la première fois que je l'ai lu mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la calligraphie étrange qui est utilisé.

- Tu l'as eu où ce bouquin ?

- Dans une boutique bizarre qui a disparu après. C'est un petit vieux qui me l'a confié, probablement le même que tu as vu dans ce bar. D'ailleurs, il t'a dit quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose, il répétait en boucle une sorte de comptine… Gaïa n'est pas une personne mais elle est vivante, Gaïa est ancienne et jeune en même temps, Gaïa fille de la terre attend patiente depuis des millénaire la venu de celui qui sera.

- Qui sera quoi ?

- Aucune idée, il répétait ça en boucle comme ça, sans rien changer.

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- J'avais plus envie de lui couper la langue pour qu'il se taise que de lui faire la conversation.

- Hum… t'es vraiment asocial comme type, enfin bon ! Gaïa est évoquée dans ce livre aussi

- Et elle attend aussi. »

Zoro montra du bout du doigt le passage concerné et Usopp hocha la tête. Il tourna la page et ils continuèrent leur lecture. Zoro interrompit le silence par sa voix grave et posée.

« Là, de nouveau il est écrit qu'elle n'est pas une personne mais qu'elle vit, tu penses qu'elle peut être un animal ?

- Peut-être c'est vague comme description. Mais il est écrit qu'elle attend depuis des millénaires… quel genre d'animal peut vivre si longtemps ?

Zoro pensa bien à un animal mais préféra se taire pour ne pas effrayer son ami. Dans son esprit, l'idée d'avoir à faire face à une créature légendaire l'emballait de plus en plus, surtout qu'il y avait des épreuves à passer. Tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de tester sa nouvelle force était le bien venu.

De son coté Usopp avait préféré ne pas pousser plus loin les spéculations concernant la nature de Gaïa et pensait lui aussi aux épreuves mentionnées. Elles seraient un bon moyen de montrer aux autres à quel point il avait progressé. Mais faire ces épreuves seul, ne lui assureraient en aucun cas que les autres le croirait quand il leur racontera son aventure. Et puisque Zoro arrivait à lire ce livre alors que Luffy n'y était pas arrivé, il était probable qu'il doive surmonter ces épreuves tous les deux, ensemble. Et comme ça, il aurait un témoin fiable et solide à opposer au scepticisme des autres.

« T'attends quoi pour tourner la page ? »

Usopp, tiré de ses pensées par la voix impatiente de Zoro, sursauta légèrement.

« Avant de continuer, je voulais… te demander si…

- Quoi ?

- Si ça te disait de tenter de résoudre ce mystère avec moi. Après tout, ce petit vieux m'a donné ce bouquin et il est venu vers toi pour te parler de Gaïa alors, je me disais qu'il fallait peut-être qu'on soit deux pour y arriver.

- Hum...Ça marche, maintenant tourne cette page. »

Usopp se sentit étrangement content de faire cette aventure avec le vert, même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait méchamment que si l'épéiste était présent, prouver sa force face à lui serait difficile. Mais il préféra ne pas l'écouter et tourna enfin la page.

.

… _seront au nombre de quatre._

_Au bout du chemin menant à ces quatre épreuves, et si Gaïa le juge méritant, l'aspirant recevra alors le pouvoir scellé dont elle est la gardienne depuis l'aube du temps des Hommes._

_La première épreuve sera de trouver le Chemin de Lune. Une fois sur le Chemin de Lune, le chemin prit par l'aspirant ne dépendra plus de lui, il devra alors accepter de remettre son destin et sa vie entre les mains de Gaïa s'il veut parvenir jusqu'à elle._

_Aspirant, si tu décide de suivre ce Chemin, je ne serai que trop te conseiller d'interroger ton cœur car seul un cœur pur, dénué d'avarice et de convoitise, pourra quitter le Chemin. Le quitter en vie._

_Si tu pense être un homme juste et droit, tu partiras à la lune pleine à la recherche du chemin et puisse les divinités élémentaires protéger ton âme._

_._

Usopp tourna la page et vit avec stupeur que le texte s'arrêtait là. Il n'y avait ensuite que des pages blanches jaunies par le temps.

« Il semblerait que si on veut en savoir plus, il va falloir trouver ce chemin de Lune.

- Ouais... c'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ?

- Aucune idée, attends, je vais demander à Nami. Bouge pas. »

Usopp bondit de son lit pour aller frapper à la porte des filles. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est cette nuit. T'es prêt à partir à l'aventure ? »

Zoro eu un grand sourire, amusé à la fois par la posture fière de son ami et pas l'opportunité de vivre un truc pas commun.

« Et comment ! »

En douce, les deux amis sortirent de l'hôtel, laissant leur capitaine ronfler dans son lit en paix et ils disparurent dans la nuit noire, éclairés par la seule lueur des étoiles en attendant que la lune ronde et charnue ne se lève enfin.

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteure (bis) :Et les voilà partis XD, c'était pas trop tôt je sais... j'ai tendance à faire des intros qui trainent en longueur mais juste balancer les deux zouaves dans la mêlée sans explications, je trouve que c'est un peu raide. mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis XD  
_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclamer_ : rien à moi, comme toujours, Oda est le seul habilité à se faire des pépètes avec OP.

_Synopsie_ : il voulait leur montrer à quel point il avait pu changer et quoi de mieux pour ça que de partir, seul, pour cette aventure ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il était là… lui?

_Paring_ : Usopp&Zoro, friendship

_Rating_ : K / K+

_Blabla de l'auteure_ : Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs (s'il y en a, manifestez-vous, je ne mord pas encore XD) continuez de parcourir avec moi cette aventure un peu folle, reflet de ma psyché torturée ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4****. :**

**1ére épreuve : Sur le Chemin de Lune**

Ils étaient partis rapidement, pressés tous deux de courir cette aventure. Chacun pour des raisons qu'ils pensaient différentes de celles de l'autre et qui pourtant, au final, se rejoignaient : Prouver. Éprouver sa force, prouver son appartenance, prouver que…

Alors, ils se retrouvaient dehors, au clair de lune, pour finalement s'arrêter au bout de quelques mètres, indécis. Ils n'avaient pris le temps que de passer par les cuisines, sur les conseils du sniper, pour prendre des provisions dans le cas où cette aventure durerait plus longtemps qu'une nuit. Zoro n'avait pu que s'incliner devant le bon sens de son ami, lui qui serait parti la truffe au vent pour prendre à coup sûr le mauvais chemin, celui qui l'aurait emmené loin. Mais le fait est qu'ils étaient là, dehors, sans savoir où aller à présent.

« Tu te souviens du nom du bar dans lequel tu a rencontré Jiji-San ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que le vieux va nous y attendre sagement pour nous dire quel chemin prendre ? … En plus je ne me souviens pas du nom des rades dans lesquels j'atterris. Il n'y a pas un indice dans le bouquin ?

- Je te rappel que c'est une quête… ils ne vont pas nous donner toutes les réponses avant même qu'on ait commencé.

- Ça te coute quoi de vérifier ? »

Usopp soupira mais sortit tout de même le livre de sa besace pour relire les mots qu'il connaissait presque par-cœur et feuilleta les pages.

« Nope. Aucunes indications à part celle qui mentionne que tout commencera si on arrive à trouver le Chemin de Lune.

- C'est pas super précis.

- C'est une quête… »

Usopp soupira discrètement et rangea le livre dans son sac. Zoro de son coté caressait la poignée blanche de son _Wadô_ distraitement, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

« Hum… Le vieux parlait d'une légende locale qui tournait autour de cette Gaïa, faudrait juste trouver un vieux du village et lui demander.

- Ouais, c'est pas con. Comme quoi, il y a bien un cerveau derrière la pelouse(*).

- Tu tiens à commencer cette aventure avec des bouts en moins ?

- Haha, non, sans façon. »

Usopp fit deux pas en arrière, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il eu la soudaine impression qu'il allait faire ce geste assez souvent par la suite, la susceptibilité de l'épéiste ne s'étant pas arrangée pendant leur deux ans de séparation. Il rebaissa les bras, soupirant discrètement quand le vert partit du coté opposé du centre-ville, c'est-à-dire direction forêt. Il attrapa le sabreur par la manche et le tira après lui vers le cœur de la ville.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. En fait dans le premier débit de boisson qu'ils croisèrent, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de petits vieux entrain de jouer aux cartes au fond de la salle. Après avoir échangés un regard d'accord silencieux, nos deux compères se joignirent au groupe pour les questionner sur cette fameuse légende locale.

Et ils en furent pour leurs frais.

Ils restèrent coincés deux heures avec les vieillards inarrêtables dans le récit de leurs histoires de jeunesses. Ils eurent droit aux chansons d'antan mélangées à des bouts de la légende et quand enfin ils purent s'éclipser, ils avaient tous les deux un lancinants mal de tête qui n'était pas uniquement dû aux trop nombreuses chopes d'Hydromel qu'ils avaient descendu.

Ils se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ, devant leur hôtel. En soupirant, ils se laissèrent tomber contre un arbre, le nez levé vers la lune qui montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel.

« … Putain, ça tape fort l'hydromel.

- J'ai mal au crâne… »

Ils restèrent assit en silence encore un moment, bercés par les tambours qui jouaient un rythme endiablé sous leurs crânes, avant que Zoro ne pointe le doigt dans la direction dans laquelle il voulait partir tout à l'heure.

« Pourquoi pas par là ?

- Pourquoi de ce coté en particulier ?

- Je sais pas… mais depuis que tu as ramené ce bouquin, je me retrouve soit dans notre chambre, soit au milieu de ce sentier.

- C'est vrai qu'en une semaine tu ne t'es pas perdu une seule fois pour venir te coucher… Ce serait le bouquin qui te fait ça ? Attends une seconde,… les vieux, ils chantaient un truc… ça parlait de quoi déjà ?

- M'en rappel pas bien, un truc à propos d'un truc vert et d'un homme perdu je crois. »

Usopp resta silencieux un instant avant de se lever et d'épousseter ses vêtements. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas d'autre piste pour le moment alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Les voila alors partis, suivant l'instinct d'ordinaire peu fiable du vert pour les guider à la lueur du clair de lune.

« Ça te fais quel effet ? »

Zoro regarda son compagnon en haussant interrogativement le sourcil au-dessus de son œil valide, ne comprenant visiblement pas le sens de la question.

« Marcher en sachant où tu vas, ça te fais quel effet ? »

L'épéiste détourna la tête pour regarde droit devant lui et Usopp ne put voir pendant un moment que son profil avec son œil fermé pour toujours mais il savait que son ami vert ne le snobait pas. Il savait que contrairement à lui, les mots ne lui venaient pas facilement, surtout quand il lui fallait s'en servir pour exprimer des sentiments plutôt que des besoins. Alors il laissa le silence s'étirer, sachant que sa réponse viendrait au bout d'un moment. Et il n'eut finalement pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que la voix chaude et rauque de Zoro ne s'élève dans la pénombre.

« C'est… déstabilisant. Au bout du compte, tu finis par avoir l'habitude que chaque chemin que tu suivra te perdra, que chaque porte que tu ouvrira sera la mauvaise et soudain, tu arrives là où tu voulais du premier coup… c'est... déstabilisant. »

Que répondre à ça ? À la détresse qui se sous-entendait derrière cet air détaché ? À cette crainte de ne pas savoir revenir qui effleurait sous les mots ?

Rien. Aucun mot ne saurait suffire. Mais un geste, oui. Alors Usopp posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et serra un bref instant. Un échange de regard et tout est dit. Cela suffit.

Ils cheminèrent un petit moment au hasard, ou ce qui leur semblait, avant de voir au loin un éclat brillant et argenté qui apparaissait de temps à autre à la faveur d'une trouée dans la végétation. Quand ils furent assez avancés, ils purent voir qu'ils avaient trouvé un sentier de pierre qui brillait en résonance avec la lune, soigneusement caché aux yeux de tous.

Le Chemin de Lune se révélait à l'homme perdu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant au début de cette étrange route qui s'étendait devant eux. Leur quête commençait. Et c'est avec des questions plein la tête qu'ils firent le premier pas qui allait les mener à une source de pouvoir convoitée depuis le début des temps des Hommes.

Alors qu'ils cheminaient sur ce chemin pavé de pierres blanches auxquelles l'éclat lunaire conférait une brillance envoutante, une femme fantomatique se dressa devant eux, blanche comme les pierres, brillante comme la lune. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Séléné, fille de la Lune, et gardienne du Chemin. Pour continuer, les garçons devront résoudre une énigme.

« Une énigme ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il parle de ça dans ton bouquin ?

- C'n'est pas _mon_ bouquin et non, il est juste marqué que la première épreuve se fera sur ici. »

Séléné tendit un doigt vers eux, spectrale et belle, inexpressive et insensible, sa voix décharnée et décalée troublant l'ataraxie des lieux.

« Vous aurez jusqu'au coucher de lune pour me donner votre réponse. Passé ce délai, le Chemin de Lune vous sera à jamais interdit et inaccessible. Êtes-vous prêts ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent, bien que tous deux savaient que tout reposait sur les épaules du sniper, plus à l'aise avec les mots que l'épéiste qui lui nageait dans l'action comme un poisson dans l'eau. Après un haussement d'épaule et un soupir appuyé, ils firent un signe à l'entité spectrale de leur soumettre son énigme. Sur les lèvres translucides apparut un bref instant un sourire avant que de nouveau la voix d'outre-tombe ne résonne dans la quiétude du lieu.

_" Du fond de la Provence,  
Sous le mistral elle danse.  
De son cœur, nait l'essence,  
__À une couleur, elle a donnée naissance. "_

Zoro entrouvrit les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, partagé entre l'envie d'éclater d'un rire amer et celle de faire demi-tour. Sans déc', ce fantôme s'attendait à ce qu'il trouve une réponse à _ça_ ? Avec une pointe de déception à laquelle il préféra ne pas prêter attention, il se dit que sa contribution à cette aventure sera bien maigre si toutes les épreuves étaient du même acabit. N'aurait-il servit qu'à mettre le sniper sur le bon chemin ? Avec un soupir il se détourna de Séléné qui semblait le mettre à nu d'un regard et s'éloigna de son compagnon qui semblait réfléchir intensément.

Il hésita un instant à tout laisser tomber, ne trouvant pas sa place dans cette quête puis se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Usopp tout seul. Bien que le brun faisait maintenant preuve de plus de sang froid, il savait inconsciemment que le jeune garçon qui criait au loup qu'il avait rencontré à Sirup ne se cachait pas très loin de la surface de cette apparente confiance en soi qu'affichant le sniper depuis leurs retrouvailles.

De son coté, le canonnier, loin de se douter des réflexions peu joyeuses de son ami, faisait carburer ses neurones à plein régime. Leur temps était compté et décompté, il lui fallait trouver la réponse au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas voir se fermer l'entrée de sa première aventure solo depuis l'archipel carnivore. Enfin presque solo, vu que l'escrimeur l'accompagnait et que sans lui, Usopp ne serait pas allé bien loin finalement.

Il se frotta la tête tout en la secouant, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à son nakama maintenant, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Une couleur, une essence, une danse… pas la rose ça ne collait pas avec la danse, mais Usopp était sûr qu'il lui fallait trouver une plante, une fleur car c'est d'elles qu'on extrayait l'essence. Soudain, il sut. C'était clair, limpide, tellement évident. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouvertes, il se traita d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé de suite.

Et c'est dans un murmure qu'il donna sa réponse, crispé à l'idée pernicieuse qu'il pourrait s'être trompé tout de même.

« La lavande… »

Séléné lui sourit et s'effaça, libérant devant eux le passage du Chemin de Lune. Au bout, tout au bout, se trouvait un grand pouvoir. Mais dans le cœur d'Usopp une question venait pointer le bout de son nez : avait-il vraiment envie de posséder un grand pouvoir ? Qu'est-ce qui était plus important, le chemin ou le but ?

Repoussant loin en lui ses interrogations dérangeantes comme l'avait fait son compagnon des siennes, il se tourna vers Zoro. Un regard, un acquiescement, une tape dans le dos. L'aventure les attendait, là, droit devant. Alors, ensemble, ils firent le premier pas, le regard tourné vers l'avant. Il n'y avait rien a tirer de regarder toujours en arrière, seul l'avenir était intéressant. Les souvenirs, le chemin parcouru, c'étaient là pour les pousser en avant, pas pour les retenir.

Eux encore plus que quiconque.

Eux qui étaient des pirates, des forbans.

Eux qui étaient des hors-la-loi.

Eux qui étaient aussi libres que l'air.

* * *

_(*) : En ce moment, je regarde en boucle l'âge de glace 4 (merci les mômes) et ça a du déteindre un peu… car quand je relis cette phrase, je vois Sid le paresseux dire 'il y a bien un arc-en-ciel derrière les nuages' XD _

_Non, pas taper l'auteure qui se tape un délire toute seule en faisant des ponts entre l'âge de glace et OP ^^, mais faut la comprendre… ou en tout cas tenter d'essayer XD_


End file.
